


[大宫SK]毛线手套

by laskyy47



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, 二宫和也 - Freeform, 大野智 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laskyy47/pseuds/laskyy47
Summary: 当大野智捡到一副手套，并回到二十多年前的京都的时候。
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	[大宫SK]毛线手套

1.

大野上车的时候，在后座上发现了一副毛线手套。

录制刚刚结束，今天是旧物介绍的企划，想着也许是谁落在车上的吧，问了以后，才知道这辆上午是二宫坐来的，大野“哦”了一声，没有再说什么。

车里的光线很暗，大野将手远远伸到窗户旁边，举起手套看了看，毛线已经旧得发黄了，不像是被好好保存过的样子，亏他还能翻出来参加节目。大野呆望着，不知道为什么，被告知可能是二宫的东西以后，他看着竟也觉得有些眼熟了。

“我明天去还给他。”大野一边对身边的人说着，一边把手套收到了怀里。第二天依然有一起的工作，大野觉得由自己还给和也会比较方便。

到家以后，大野为自己倒了一杯热水，喝掉以后坐在沙发上舒服地叹气。天上灰色的云一团压着一团，细细白白的光点漂浮着下坠。大野走过去打开窗户，零星的雪花被吹了进来，这让他觉得有点冷，想起自己还没有脱掉外套，便抓紧了衣服，因为这个动作，随便塞在里面的毛线手套掉落了。

室内开着比车内明亮几倍的灯，毛线手套可怜兮兮的样子被看得很清楚。大野弯下身去捡，真的是冬天了，手比往常更感到寒冷，碰到手套的瞬间，大野仿佛太过贪恋温暖一样，不受控制地哆嗦了一下。他于是戴上二宫的旧手套。

那个人应该也戴过吧，大野想着，他直起身子，回到沙发上继续闲适地坐，又忍不住将手举起来，举在眼前翻复着看。

手套意外的合适。大野想起每次抓着二宫手掌时候的感觉，同样的一双手套，和也的指尖触及到他的指腹。他模模糊糊感觉到，二宫自己的手套应该再小一号。就在这时，灯光下细小的线头一闪而逝，大野停下了翻动手掌的动作，在掌缘的地方，毛线勾了个小小的字。

毛线的颜色很旧，但汉字的一笔一划被很好地勾勒出来，因此现在还看得清，那是一个“智”字。

是大野名字的那个字。这原来是自己的手套啊！

大野有了印象，怪不得这样合衬。他忍不住开始怀疑二宫，是不是知道了他会坐那辆车，才故意把手套落在那里。但想了想又觉得不可能，二宫又不是什么末日预言家，怎么能猜到这种随机事件？同时，大野想起了这副手套的来历，是自己年轻时候别人送的礼物，后来不知道为什么找不见了，原来是二宫带走的它。

‘小偷！’大野在心里想象自己拿住二宫说话的样子，‘和也是小偷！’明天一定要好好教训他！他起了兴头，又去拿了点酒喝掉了，就着酒，睡梦都变得香甜了许多，大野穿着衣服睡着了。

2.

醒来的时候，居然又是在车上，大野揉了揉眼睛，发现自己竟还戴着昨晚的手套，是经纪人懒得叫醒他，直接把他拖到车上送往工作的地方吗？大野倒是不会介意这些小事，只是自己身上的衣服竟换了一套，是被谁换掉的啊？大野有些在意这一点。

车稳稳地开着，车上除了自己就只有司机一个人，窗外已看得见厚厚的积雪，周围显得十分安静，只有身体随着轮胎晃荡着。大野又闭上眼睛睡了一会，再次睁开眼的时候已经到了目的地，大野便下了车。

眼前的建筑十分熟悉，但已经不是在东京了，是在京都，那么雪也是京都的雪。大野四处张望着，并没看到别人的身影，是先进去了吗？他又看向自己的手掌，毛线的手套在白雪地的映衬下竟也变得洁净了许多。大野走进了眼前的剧场。

他没有理别人，别人也没有理会他。他一个人径直走到了舞台下面去，上面很多许久没再见过的人彩排，所有人都很忙碌，远远传来别人不客气叫唤他的声音，大野回过头，才知道该自己上台了。

上台的时候，穿的是有几年甚至二十几年没穿过的传统服饰，大野接过面具，看向周围一张张年轻的面孔，他这时好像才了解到什么。大野摘下手套，将它压到自己所有衣服的最下方。

表演结束回旅馆的时候，总算不再是一个人坐车，大野享受着和许久未见的朋友们相处的感觉，一路上感到非常愉快。当他回到旅馆，同伴们提议要去哪里玩的时候，大野却拒绝了。

他一个人走上楼梯，回到房间，房间里的镜子放在他习惯的地方，他正正地面向着镜子，里面的面容精致又年轻，头发的长度弯到脖子上，那正是1997年末，快要成年的自己。

楼下传来别人喧闹的声音，他们快要出门了吧，有人上楼来对着大野招呼了一声，大野点了点头，他的朋友们就跑远了，从屋里的窗户探出头去，大概还看得见他们青春的背影。

大野把自己瘫在地上，注视着天花板和天花板上的灯。毛线手套压在他心口上，好像在随着他的心脏一点一点地跳动。安静了好一会，旅店的人上来敲了敲门，是晚饭吗？大野想着。他起身，穿好拖鞋，绕过楼梯的转角以后，面前出现了二宫和也稚嫩的侧脸。

3.

二宫站在旅馆的门外，一个人静悄悄的。他穿着浅茶色的大衣，头发上还沾着雪花，年轻的脸上被冻出了漂亮的红色，他听见了动静，便扭过身来，仰着头，呼出白色的气，饱含希冀地望着大野。

大野下意识摸了自己的脸，又察觉这样的动作不好。他不动声色打开门，领二宫进来，最后又让他进了自己的房间。房间一下子充斥有小小二宫的感觉，前所未有的新奇。反之，二宫却好像惊讶于大野的态度。大野见到他，即不惊奇，也不惊喜，只是强硬着站在门边，一副要二宫必须进来的架势。他稍微犹豫着，背对着坐到地板上脱下鞋子，头发上的雪很快因为室内的温暖融化了，水渍亮晶晶的。

二宫进来后，乖乖跪坐在桌前，一时却也并不说话，他天真地打量着，眼神里的光在四面巡游，唯有看向大野的时候有点奇怪。大野感到很不解，难道自己一句话不说，都能表现出奇怪的地方吗？

“大野君看上去心情好像很好。”

啊，是这样！大野想起，自己此时确实不该心情很好的，于是便做出狰狞的表情，二宫看着他笑了，便不再纠结这件事，他张望着，有一搭没一搭地问。

“京都，喜欢吗？”

问题并没有得到直接的回答，大野怀念地顺着二宫的目光一起打量，忽然说——

“顺着这个窗户望出去，可以看见寺庙！”

“诶，真的吗？”二宫似乎稍微有了点兴趣，他走过去打开了窗户，风和雪一起吹了进来，二宫揉了揉红着的鼻头。外面一片白茫茫的，除了干净的街道和错落的建筑以外什么都没有。寺庙并不能被直接看见，二宫于是在窗边坐了下来，说大野在骗人。

“真的有寺庙，离这里不远，我在心里可以看到。”

“那只是你的想象吧！”二宫趴在窗沿上，小小的身体缩在那里，一下子就被吹进来的雪花笼罩住了。大野也觉得冷，便走过去帮他关上窗户，十四岁的身形竟真的这么幼小，双臂随随便便一撑，就能将他圈在怀里。

才十四岁，大野想着。二宫没有回头，目光一直注视到窗户被完全关上。大野拍拍他，将他领了回来。

此时旅馆的人已经送饭上来了，大野又额外为二宫要了一份，他们面对面安静吃着，大野吃掉了二宫不愿意吃的食物，忽然想到手套的事，便说，“今晚你睡在我这里。”

“可以吗？”

怎么竟变得客气起来？大野想着，他看着二宫不经意流露出的乞求神色，以前的和也令他感到十分的有趣和新鲜，他总觉得，任何时刻的二宫和也，看到他总会没大没小黏过来的，他因为什么而胆怯了？大野拍拍二宫的膝盖，权当保证，“没有关系，睡在我的房间吧。”

被喜欢的前辈接触，二宫立刻绽出笑来，他点着头答应。大野早知道他会因此而感到雀跃。

吃完饭，两个人都摸着肚子躺在地上。随意应和着彼此的动静。雪簌簌地下着。

夜里十分寂静，唯一的扰动就是深夜时朋友们回来时的抱怨和欢笑。脚步声凌乱着踏过木板地，二宫侧过头，不时便呆望着大野，如果大野看回过去，二宫就会跟他扯电话里一直在讲的事，大野当然早就忘记自己二十多年前在电话里说过什么，只有和也一个人在讲着，话题不知不觉断掉了。

没有了声音，便只好关灯。黑暗中二宫躺在大野身边，两个人裹在厚厚的被子里，二宫忽然卷走了一大半，背对着问他。

“大野君不喜欢我过来吗？”

“没有。”

“我们明天去哪里打球吧，大野君喜欢吗？”

“...”

“...智君...你有开心一点吗？”

大野想着自己的事，长久地没有答复，直到温暖的身体凑到自己的胸口，大野隔着被子抱住了二宫。

“冷吗？”他问着，但是二宫好像已经睡着了。

4.

大野这天晚上做了一个梦，梦里他带着面具拿着大刀，磨刀霍霍逼问二宫，二宫脚上有着锁链，蹲坐在华丽的屏风后面，无可奈何地流着泪。天空是彩色的，流动着透明的泡泡，一个里面装着一颗心。

那一会是三十代的他们，一会是年轻时候的他们，两个人随着自己的小空间，跳跃着飞来飞去，囚禁着二宫的锁链晃晃荡荡，上面爬满了蝴蝶，大野说，“如果你不停止喜欢我，我就会杀掉你哦！”

二宫哭得眼泪盈盈，大叫着不要不要和为什么。

刀一下子变红了，泡泡全部破裂了，心脏里面流出了岩浆，天空变成暗红色，大野降落下来，他听见自己说，“都是你的错，因为你喜欢我，所以给了我这样的力量，现在伤害你的武器都是你用自己的爱铸造出来的！”

二宫又哭着问他，为什么是刀呢？为什么不是其他的什么东西？比如漂亮的绸缎和温暖的雪花？为什么一定要停止我的爱或者死亡呢？不可以有中间态吗？为什么我不能既爱着你，又离你远远的，谁也不受伤害？为什么你接受了我的爱，又离我远远的，却还要伤害我？

两个人飘荡在空中，云雾随着他们的话语改变着颜色。二宫说了太多的为什么，锁链上的蝴蝶听厌了，一起变了颜色，忽闪着翅膀飞走。大野回过神，才发现原来自己的身上也有锁链，他看着和也的眼泪一起哭了，他说，好痛苦，不要有中间态，不要爱了又装作没有，因为我也对你——

他说，因为我也对你——

大野醒了。

他是吓醒的，流了许多的汗，意识朦胧间，梦的内容怎样也记不起来，仿若预言一般。京都的雪让夜晚阴阴地亮着，寂静的光隔着薄薄的窗帘透进来，和也还躺在自己的怀里。

大野沉下心，默默看着他。二宫正闭着眼，安详地呼吸着，无论如何也想象不出他哭泣的样子。

大野便伸出手，用手指小心地循着二宫眼周的骨骼，轻轻地描绘。那薄薄的眼皮底下，是一双还没有看尽全部的大野的眼睛，睁眼的时候，光都会是透明的。

明天会怎么样，怀里的人还完全不知道。如果是这个十四岁的二宫和也，他还会喜欢二十多年后的那个大野智吗？

大野忽然感到委屈，他埋下头，将二宫抱得更紧了些。

5.

清晨的时候，大野缓缓睁开眼睛。二宫还没醒，暖暖地窝在自己怀里。

他实在是挑选了一个好日子，大野隐约记得当年也是这样，这一天他休假，没有额外的工作，两个人四处转着，一起隔着网打了球，然后在接近黄昏的时候，年幼的大野将年幼的二宫送到车站，他们挥着手告别了。

很久以前的那一天，很久以前的今天，他那时候也和现在是一样的心情吗？

天还没大亮，累了许多天的Jr们都在睡觉，没有人醒得像大野这样早。大野离开了二宫，一个人去打开窗户。雪停了，路面上还没有车，甚至太阳还没有越过远处寺庙的屋檐。

那是大野心中的寺庙，京都的样子，大野一直记得很清楚。

外面有觅食的野猫在叫，他嘬嘬了几声，手从窗户探出去，猫咪们便靠近过来，大野摸着它们的毛，然而没有得到食物的猫们，很快就都跳着跑开了。

二宫迷糊着醒了过来，他裹着被子缓慢地挪到大野身边，将身体赖在大野背上，又阖上眼睛嘟囔着睡去。

脸颊枕着的地方十分温暖。

大野忽然涌现出一种冲动，他现在就要扭过身去，扳住二宫的肩膀，将所有的一切都对他说去，说二十年后的他们，说那双藏在他心口的手套，说后来许多年里他都当作玩笑对着二宫说过无数遍的那句话。

他当然不能这样，因为这并不是他该在的时代，倚靠着他的，并不是他后来拥有的那个二宫和也。

从窗户吹进来的风很凉。

等他们完全清醒，吃过早饭以后，二宫看着满地的白雪，忽然提议着要出去堆雪人。

他的脑筋动来动去，总有各种各样的想法，大野顺着他出了门，雪才淹没到脚踝，大野在低头的瞬间，脖子里被二宫灌了雪。

两个人闹了起来，他们的脚印一前一后被刻在雪地上，也许明天就会化掉，也许今天。雪球在他们的手心里被一点一点地滚大，两人笑着讨论，二宫说，这个雪人明明就是营业妨碍，大野说，那跟店主说一声就不是了。

他们弯着腰，二宫小小的手上捏着新雪，指尖渐渐泛了红。大野看到了，便走上前去，将那双手包裹在自己手心，他从自己胸前拿出了一双毛线手套，他总是不忘记带着。

被人细心织就的，漂亮的毛线手套，掌缘的地方还勾着小小的智字。大野将这双手套一点点戴到了二宫的手上，果然和他想的一样，手套大了一个指节的距离，大野牵过这双被戴上了手套的，小小的手。他看着和也，二宫也看着他，他昨夜里描摹过的那双泛着水的眼睛。

大野拉进了彼此的距离。

附近的猫咪从屋檐上走过，几片雪花落了下来，落在两个人唇间的那一片化掉了。

大野放开了二宫，两个人喘着，白色的雾气消散在在晶莹的雪花地里。二宫的嘴唇湿润着，亮亮的，像是涂抹了唇膏，大野想来，自己的嘴唇也该是一样。

二宫睁着眼睛，嘴巴张张合合地，他望着有点窘迫的大野，忽然一下子笑了，一切都软化下来。

“什么嘛，”他痴痴地笑了，“大野君，这是什么？”

是啊，这是什么？大野想着，然后又一次低下头，去寻找二宫的嘴唇，这一次他抱着他，二宫小小的身体主动地贴近，在他的怀里逐渐放松。

他的手还拉着二宫的手，毛线手套的触感就在自己的掌心，二宫的手隔着手套抓紧了他。

最后是电话铃声打断了他们，二宫红着耳朵，下意识清了清嗓子才接起来，他们两个隔着夜晚联系的时候，大概也是用着同样的这一个电话。

电话是来自东京的，关于未来，关于一些工作上的安排。大野看着他发呆，声音是由电波传来的，但他还是看得见那一根联系着二宫的线。线的另一端是其他人，其他人又连着其他人，一条单薄的线，竟连接了一个庞大的没有大野的世界。即使二宫就在他的身边，他也知道这根线无论如何斩不断。

因为大野自己的身上，也连着这样的一根线。

也许在1997年，这根线连接的两个世界都还很微小，可是未来它们会随着两个人的年纪一同长大，而大野并不想阻止这件事。即使他明白体量过于大的东西会互斥着分开，可他同时却也明白，这是两个人各自做出的选择。

以前的他一直是这样想的。

二宫要离开了，他总是转着眼珠瞥一眼大野，再慢悠悠转回去，他嘴角还开心地笑着，稍微有点大的毛线手套戴在他手上。

离开的时候，大野很舍不得，他不知道自己还会不会在这里，还会在这里多久，但他再次抓住了二宫的手，有些语句脱口而出。

“不可以选中间——”

是牛头不对马嘴的话，大野自己也这样觉得，但二宫却温柔地注视着他。那一刻，十四岁的二宫和也看起来如此成熟，好像两个人倒了个，二宫的身体里寄居着三十多岁的灵魂，而大野则变成了真真正正十七岁的长发少年。他们在喧闹的车站中静谧地手拉着手，大野躁动的心随着人流平静下来。

在这个世界上，有些瞬间发生的那样快，可是透过神经传达到脑海里的时候，却又那样缓慢。

就如阳光落在草地上，就如蜻蜓点了点草尖，就如二宫和也吻了大野智。

二宫和也吻了大野智。

他的靠近和离开，都像风一样轻柔，大野食髓知味，想要再度接近，二宫却欢笑着放开了他的手。

不要不要，二宫红着脸叫嚷着，看向大野的眼睛一眨不眨。他转过身，在广播沙哑的铃声里留下一句话。

“大野君，不要停止想我。”

6.

大野没有停止想念。

他当然没有，一刻都没有，即使二宫一直就在他的身边。大野低下头，望着自己的手掌，那上面好好戴着泛黄的手套。毛线因为陈旧而变得柔软，大野隔空握了握。

他抬起头，二宫就在不远的地方，视线相碰的时候微笑着冲他招手，那是和大野一样，三十代的二宫和也。

他想起自己真正的十七岁，那一天，他带着忧愁，一声不吭地和朋友们出去寻欢作乐，回来的时候，才发现二宫坐在了他的房间，眼神好像被抛弃了一样。

可他踮起脚尖拥抱过来的时候，却又带着安慰。

自己如今手上的这双，真正失踪了的毛线手套，也许就是那个时候被悄悄偷走的。

也许不是被偷走，也许只是因为房间很冷。

大野还以为自己改变了未来，可是当二宫望过来的时候，大野才一下子了解到，和也并没有任何的改变，没有私下里吻过他，没有接受过他们的爱。他还是十四岁在房间里偷偷戴上前辈的手套的那个二宫和也。

结束以后，他叫住了这样的二宫。

昨天就开始下的雪，今天也还是在下。大家都回家了，如今的一切都很方便，开车回到家便会被温暖的空气所拥抱，手套和围巾好像变成了没有必要的东西。

大野将手套从自己手上脱下。

“你昨天忘在车上了。”

二宫微笑着，“啊，这个——”他装作看了一眼，然后说：“不是我的哦...”

大野却好像没有听见一样，他拉过了他的手，手指相碰的地方凉凉的，好像刚刚打过雪仗。

他的手掌那么有力，那么坚定，二宫实在不舍得挣扎。大野直接而认真地盯着二宫的手，视线好像要将那里烧穿。他将手套再次一点点套到二宫手指上，严肃得好像一场宣誓。

那双手，平放在大野手掌心中的，二宫的手，两个人一起注视着。在那双手上，毛线手套永远多出一个指节。

二宫低着头，愣愣地看着，无论他怎么努力，嗓子都好像被粘稠的东西封住了一样，什么声音都发不出来，所以他只能听着大野说。

“和也，我一直很想你。”

大野这样‘回答’他。

二宫抬起头，他并不能知道另一个年幼的自己说下的话，因此他没法听懂全部，可是里面所蕴含的感情，好像已经直直刺到他的心里。

大野望着他的眼神那样炽热，二宫咬着嘴唇转过头去，不想让自己的神情暴露在他的面前。

“真是的，”二宫停顿了一下，不由自主将声音放低了，“...是录制还没有结束吗？”

二宫的手有些微的颤抖，大野便故意放开了他。忽然失去支撑的二宫慌忙转过头来，小心确认着大野的表情，大野板着脸，一动不动 。

二宫便低下头，笑了笑，装作什么都没发生过一样再次牵起大野的手。

“就算是录制，也不要这样轻易地放开啊。”二宫的声音很柔和。

那份柔和软化了一切，大野也委屈着，可他再次抓紧了二宫。他们第一次知道，两个人的心跳竟能这样传递，隔着手掌，隔着手套，隔着发生过的和未发生过的事，大野感到一切都这样不可思议，他撅着嘴笑，二宫的身体便放松了，脑袋靠了过来。

这并非是录制，也并非是在能说假话的场合心照不宣地说着真话。他们一起向下望着，脑袋靠着脑袋，两个人交握的手像是悬崖上挂着的一座桥，随着时间的推移，谁都没有再松开。二宫的手抖得好厉害，可是大野挨着他的身体那样稳定，他也就渐渐平静了下来。

二宫一定明白这不是录制了，大野想着。

两个人在休息室手拉着手一动不动，像是两块石头，任谁来看都要说声古怪。二宫的呼吸一直吹在大野脸上，头发掠过他的鼻尖，大野有点痒，他只稍微挠了挠脸，对面的人就吓着抬起了头。

“要放开吗？”二宫问。

“放开的话你会走吗？”

二宫摇了摇头。紧接着又笑了笑，他一笑，大野也跟着笑了起来。

“Nino，”他说，“手套可以一直留着哦”

“不过丢了也没关系。”

“你会再买给我吗？”二宫问他。

“不，我会一直抓着你的手，就算你喊痛我也不会放开的。”

二宫又笑，“那我真的要开始喊痛了。”

喊吧，喊吧，但是我不会让你喊出来的。大野想着。他会夺走和也的一切声音，一切声音都会被他咽到肚子里。可另一个人是怎么想的呢？大野看向二宫，二宫湿漉漉的眼睛也正注视着他。

啊，原来他们想的是一样的事。

  
*END*


End file.
